Sweet Memories
by Rubytronix
Summary: Set straight after Series 5, Episode 6. Connor and Abby spend some time together after New Dawn, especially now they're engaged. Lots of memories of all episodes and lots of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I really hope you enjoy them. _

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter One** –An Idea

A very tired and bedraggled team of people walked back along the path to the ARC. They had just returned from sorting out the mess of a 'disappearing train' at Kings Cross station. Disappearing? Yes, you heard correctly- unbelievable huh! But for this team of five people and a small number of soldiers, this was a common place occurrence.

Abby Maitland and Connor Temple walked slowly behind the rest, hand in hand and talking softly to each other, whispering in each other's ear. Matt walked in front, arm tight around Emily.

"Ahh, they're so cute" said Emily

"Well, I wouldn't normally be happy about such open displays of affection at work" Matt said, totally oblivious to how tightly he was holding Emily to him- Emily just smiled. "But after all they've been through- heck they're great kids. They deserve some slack."

Becker walked alongside Matt and Emily, glancing at the two lagging behind at the back and smiling slightly at the sight of his two team mates who had become his best friends. His thoughts turned to Jess waiting at the ARC. Maybe one day…

"When shall we tell them?" Connor whispered

"Let's just enjoy it ourselves for a little bit longer" smiled Abby

They were talking about the fact that earlier today Abby had taken the bull by the horns and proposed to Connor. If she waited for him to do it, she'd be old and grey before she got that ring on her finger! Then there was the fact that Connor had almost given up. He blamed himself for nearly destroying the world. Abby knew it wasn't his fault- well not exactly. He was just too trusting of anyone who showed him a bit of attention. He had a wonderfully kind heart, and couldn't think badly of anyone- well maybe excluding Helen in that. He had thought he was going to save the world's energy crisis, and be a hero. Poor Connor was so dejected and devastated when he finally realised the truth.

But she wouldn't _ever_ let him give up on her! They had gone through so much together- how could he ever think of leaving her alone and stay in that awful place Matt called home!

Abby shook the thought from her mind- she wouldn't allow that to happen. They belonged together. The realisation that he would have stayed there to die had made her suddenly realise that she couldn't carry on living without him, and that she wanted to be Mrs Temple more than anything.

Connor couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He whispered to her as they moved down towards Jess at the ADD-

"I've got a great idea- let's spend a couple of nights at that posh 5 star hotel down the road. We can be alone, but we're also close enough to come in if an anomaly opens. It'd be like we had our own place again- just like old times, but better- no Jess and no cooking!"

Abby thought about it. She really liked that idea. It was great sharing with Jess, but she sometimes felt bad at how they hadn't seemed to find the time to find a place of their own. Jess was great about it though, of course. She liked them staying with her, but a few days alone- well evenings probably- maybe if work let them manage it. Oh yeah!

"Let's do it!" she smiled….

To be continued.

_Please, please review. Pretty, pretty please! Just love reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. Thank you so much for the reviews/ alerts- it's really appreciated. _

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Two- At the Hotel**

Abby and Connor booked into the hotel as soon as they had finished writing up their reports and had been debriefed by Matt.

"Wow!" said Connor "What a brilliant room!"

Connor and Abby looked around. This room was so much nicer than the room they had been allowed to use when they had finally returned from the Cretacious. That had been very white and sterile. They had felt like outsiders staying there, and had been so grateful to Jess for taking them in.

This room was lovely, though not as big as the apartment, but still very large, comfortable and welcoming. There was an ensuite bathroom with a large and very clean shower. There was also a small area where they could sit and chill/ relax or watch TV or DVDs if they wanted, but they thought they wouldn't need that- not this stay anyway. The view wasn't particularly exciting, just lots of other buildings but they were high enough to have a view of rooftops stretching into the distance which, although not exciting was quite nice, and they could see grass and trees round and about if they looked down.

The view was pretty at night with all the lights on in the houses and street. They both liked standing at the large window, arms around each other, Abby's head resting on Connor's shoulder, looking out at the peaceful and tranquil scene outside.

"Perfect" whispered Abby

"Maybe if we're not called in too early tomorrow we could go and look at some rings. You can choose anything you want- I want it to be perfect for you"

"Oh Connor- everything has turned out so well. It took a while, but we're getting there…..aren't we?"

"Well, I'll find it hard to stop blaming myself for some things just yet" Connor owned up. Abby was really pleased he was opening up and not keeping things to himself as he had a habit of doing. "I'll never forget what I nearly did- how I didn't trust you- nearly lost you! And Philip! You know, I should have gone back for him. I just left him to die- how could I do that….."

"Sshhh!" Abby said, placing her fingers on Connor's lips "He wanted to do the right

thing. I guess he was just misguided and not bad after all. That Helen! - she ruined so many people's lives!" Abby thought of Stephen who had been manipulated by Helen- and Cutter who had been murdered by her. It was Helen's fault they had been lost in the Cretacious for a whole year. If she hadn't tried to kill all of humanity, they wouldn't have gone through the anomaly and had to endure that time of fear and uncertainty. And Danny was still lost to them even now…and Sarah… Abby shook her head slightly as if to clear away the dark thoughts…

"Let's not think of the bad times. We're here. We're together. We're ENGAGED!" she whooped on the last word.

Connor picked Abby up, and swung her round, planting a kiss full on her lips. They both fell onto the bed, laughing with the sheer joy of being alive and being together.

"Abby…" Connor said

"Mmm?"

"Don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Abby laughed- "Trust you! - well OK, let's eat!"

"Shall we go down to the restaurant or shall we order room service? I kinda want to be away from other people right now?" said Connor.

"I'm happy just being here with you. Yeah let's order in"

With that, they looked at the menu in the little folder sitting on the table in their room, and Connor finally telephoned room service to order.

"They said the food will be ready in 30-45 minutes- er, what shall we do while we wait…?" said Connor innocently walking around the room, dragging his fingers across the back of the settee, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"I know a shower would be great!" said Abby, her eyes shining with humour. As she said this, she circled around Connor, hand trailing on his chest and moving around to his back as she walked. Connor groaned.

"See Yah!" she finished cheekily, and left him standing in the middle of the room alone as the bathroom door snapped shut.

"Oh!" exclaimed Connor, both disappointed and surprised. He just stood there in the same spot looking at the closed bathroom door. He heard the water running in the shower and as he stood there, the bathroom door suddenly opened an inch or two….

Connor's face broke out into one of his gorgeous huge grins, the cute dimple in his cheek deepening as his smile got wider. Tentatively, he went to the door.

"Abby?" he said softly. There was no reply.

"Abby?" he tried again- he pushed the door open a little wider and peered inside the room. The shower curtain was closed, and steam was coming from the shower with the sound of the water cascading down inside the cubicle. Connor went into the room and crossed over to the shower, and pulled the curtains aside. It was empty!

Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut. Connor spun around at the sound. Abby was standing in front of the door provocatively. One arm was stretched above her head against the door, and the other down a few inches from her side flat against the door, fingers splayed out-

"Hello, Connor" she said dramatically and sexily

"Er. H…h…hello?" Connor whispered, swallowing hard as his voice seemed to desert him, leaving his throat dry and unwilling to work.

"Come here," Abby suddenly cried, grabbing Connor by the collar of his tight tee shirt and pulling him close into a passionate kiss. Connor groaned as they embraced, pressing his lips against her soft rosebud mouth, pushing her lips apart with his tongue. Their kisses deepened and got more desperate and needy as they began to undress each other, and then stepped into the shower under the stream of warm water, lips still locked together. Connor turned and put shower gel in his hands, and rubbed Abby's back, smoothing the foam all over her. Abby whimpered with passion and desire…

"Connor…." She whispered "I…"

"I know! Me too" Connor whispered back as they joined together in the intimacy only couples in love share together…..

Some time later, as they were sitting in the lounge area of their room, close together, arms wrapped around each other, there was a knock on the door. When Connor answered it there was a trolley with their meal waiting for them. It looked lovely, and there was so much food! Connor wheeled it in, and they both just looked at it for a moment.

"Well, let's dig in!" said Connor, eventually grabbing the bottle of champagne they had ordered as a celebration of their engagement, and uncorking it with a loud 'pop'….

To Be Continued

_Please review- your support means the world to me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6._

_Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. _

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Three**- **Remembering **

Abby and Connor sat down and started to eat the meal they had ordered from room service. Abby looked at Connor-

"You know what?" she said "We've both changed so much since we first came to work at the ARC- or the Home Office, as it was then"

"Yeah!" said Connor "I was such a geeky, weedy kid."

"Not much change there, then" laughed Abby "But really, back then you were sooo annoying! But full of life and fun!"

"I fancied you straight away" said Connor "The moment I set eyes on you"

"You would have fancied anyone then- even Christine Johnson!" she laughed

"Well she was kinda hot…." started Connor. Abby playfully smacked him

""But... although I sorta liked you, I just thought of you as a kid"

"Yeah, you fancied Stephen"

"I DID NOT!"

"You so did. You asked me if he had ever said anything to me about you. I was proper miffed, wasn't I, and said he might be gay! Remember?"

They both laughed at the memory. "I was jealous! Tried to impress you!" continued Connor

"Impress- you wanted to 'huddle up for warmth'- not too impressive, Connor!"

"Well, yeah- but you did miss me when Cutter chucked me off the team, didn't you- me own fault, I know, but I was gutted!"

"Just a bit, perhaps! It was thanks to Stephen you came back though."

"I miss him- he was like an older brother to me. Do you know, he once gave me advice about you! Oh!" Connor suddenly remembered what advice he'd asked Stephen about, and went a bit red.

"That sounds interesting- what was it?"

"N...Nothing- this chicken's good, isn't it!"

"Connor!"

"Mmm" he replied through a mouthful of food, trying not to answer Abby. It was embarrassing to talk about it to her!

"CONNOR!" she said, giving him her best 'death glare'.

"Alright- I told him I'd told you…. Said that…. Y'know on the cliff top- the mer creatures- "

"Told him that you?..." prompted Abby

"OK! I admit it! You've bullied it outa me! I told him I said I loved you" Connor finally said. "I asked him what I should do"

Abby smiled. This was the first time Connor had ever admitted to her that he had said he loved her that day- he'd always acted like he couldn't remember what he'd said.

"And what did he advise?" she said slowly

"To talk to you. To be confidant- cos being confident is sexy."

"That worked then!" laughed Abby "You never told me you loved me til we were in the Cretacious!"

They laughed again. "I do, you know" Connor said looking into Abby's eyes

"I know, me too" she smiled back as Connor leant in for a kiss….

"What would Cutter say if he could see us now, I wonder?" Connor said. He didn't even know why his thoughts had turned to Cutter. Maybe it was all the talk about Stephen, but that's how it happened sometimes- Connor would never- _could_ never forget the man who took him under his wing and treated him as a son. Sure, he'd chastise him if he did something stupid, but he was the one who'd encouraged Connor to use his brain- to think things through. The others had made fun of him with his inventions- calling the ADD a satnav! But Cutter taught him to take a breath and carry on- he made him feel like he was an important part of the team. Connor realised as he so often did, how much he missed Cutter.

"I think he'd be proud of us and pleased that we got together" said Abby "and he'd say 'It's about bloody time!' " she finished in a broad Scottish accent.

They both laughed. "I let him down over New Dawn, though" said Connor, lowering his head

"No, Connor- never. You just got mislead. You took the wrong path for a while, but found your way back. He would have told you that you had been an 'arse', but he'd still have been very proud at the way you swallowed your pride and saw the truth for what it was. Anyone can make a mistake- even the strongest of us. Look at Stephen- even he was taken in by Helen, and he died for it! No- you came through for all of us when it counted. We couldn't have stopped Philip without you- Matt said so himself!"

Connor looked at Abby, a tear falling from the corner of his eye as it so often did when he thought about Cutter. "Do you really think he'd forgive me?" he whispered.

Abby looked Connor deep in the eyes. "Yes, Connor, I _know_ he would. And he'd be proud of all the things you've done- the locking device; the dating calculator- how you looked after me in the Cretacious! Never doubt that for a minute"

And with that she pulled Connor closer to her, into another passionate kiss. Connor instantly responded. Abby turned back to the food trolley and picked up a strawberry, dipping it in some chocolate. She fed it to Connor, who put it in his mouth, sucking the chocolate from Abby's fingers. Abby picked up her spoon, which was full of cream and smeared it onto Connor's nose.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, and scooped up some melted chocolate with his finger and smeared it onto Abby's cheek. They started a small food fight- just with smears of cream and chocolate on each others faces. Connor leaned in and started to lick the cream and chocolate off of Abby's face, and she responded likewise. Soon their lips met and held as they joined in a passionate embrace. Food ignored, Connor stood up and swiftly lifted Abby up into his arms and, still kissing her, carried her over to the large bed….

To Be Continued

_This is where the 'sweet memories start to kick in!- _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. _

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Four**- The Park

Some time later, Connor turned to Abby who was tidying her hair and reapplying her makeup in the bathroom.. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked

"That would be lovely" Abby said "This..." she said, gesturing around the room " is all so perfect. Thank you, Connor"

"Just want to spend as much time with my fiancée as possible" he replied "I've neglected you for too long"

"Let it go Connor, its over. We'll be OK"

"I know, it's just- just…"

"Sshh- come on, let's go for that walk. There's a park nearby."

They left the hotel and strolled to the park hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Abby stopped to give Connor a hug.

"Hey" he said "Do you remember the first time you hugged me?"

"No- when was that?" Abby asked

"I remember it exactly- oh no- I mean- does that make me sound stupid? God, I'm such a loser!"

"No, you're not, you're sweet" said Abby

"Sweet, huh! Not exactly the image I was going for! Oh well better than a 'geek', I suppose. Actually I only remember it cos of the creature". Abby looked at him "What? It's true! We were attacked by that creature- the mosasaur. It nearly killed us!"

"And you protected me, and beat it off with an oar. You saved my life!" Abby remembered

"Yeah I did, didn't I" said Connor puffing out his chest. "Not bad for someone who's 'sweet', eh! And you hugged me for the first time. Never wanted it to stop"

"You really cared about me that long ago?" questioned Abby "I wish I'd not been so… well I don't know what it was- I just thought of you as a mate. Guess I wasn't looking for anything more- especially not with a student. I dunno- you just seemed so young then"

"I was in a way- soon grew up though, didn't I- all the creatures, the things we've seen! The people we've lost on the way- Tom, Stephen, Cutter. Sarah and now Philip"

"Hey, stop brooding about the bad stuff. Remember something good- Hey- do you remember that house? Where we first met Danny. I loved that house! It was fun!" said Abby

"Yeah, and I remember you screaming, and I ran to see what happened"

"And I jumped on your back! That was funny"

"Funny! Nearly had a heart attack! But then you kissed my cheek! Didn't wash it for a week"

"Connor- that's gross!" They laughed together, remembering.

"Abby- can we get married soon? I so can't wait to call you my wife. Maybe we could get a house that you think is fun! Well, OK not like that one… with camouflage creatures… but I mean…a nice one… Please?" Connor asked, looking at Abby with big puppy dog eyes.

"I want that too, Connor" she said, but there's a lot to organise for a wedding!"

"Yeah, I remember Jenny's! I liked it better though when Lester did the honours. D'you think he'd marry us?"

"Mmm. Maybe. I quite like that idea, Connor, you know. Although he pretends to be hard, he _does_ care about us, you know."

"Yeah, I know- he let me stay with him, remember! - when you kicked me out for Jack!"

"I did _not_ kick you out!" denied Abby, hotly "I just asked you to move until he left!"

"And I was jealous of Jack! Thought he was your boyfr…." Connor just realised what he'd said and went bright red. God, he was letting too many of his innermost thoughts out today! That's what nearly destroying the world does to you!

"What!" shrieked Abby. She let go of Connor's hand as she doubled up with laughter. "Jack! My boyfriend! For one thing, he's much younger than me! For another… well he's Jack!" and with that she sat on a bench and laughed.

Connor looked at her and thought how beautiful she was. He loved seeing her laughing and happy. How could he have made her cry? All for Philip. He could have lost her through his own stupidity. He silently vowed then and there that he'd never do that ever again. He'd always put her first from now on- even if he didn't agree with her. She mattered more than _anything_. Abby sobered when she saw Connor just standing there looking at her, a far off look on his face.

"What?" she said

With that Connor pulled her to him and passionately kissed her on the lips. Abby instantly responded, and they only broke apart when they needed to take a breath.

People passing by saw them and smiled at the attractive young couple so obviously in love.

They continued walking through the park and Connor said "Seriously though, about the wedding- we could get married where Jenny did"

"I know, you told me!" Abby laughed, remembering

"What? When? We've only just got engaged."

"When we were sitting with Jenny, drinking champagne. Remember? You nearly made me choke on it!"

"No! I didn't- did I? What did I say?" Connor looked horrified as he struggled to remember

"We were sitting there and you said- and I quote" Abby said putting two fingers of each hand up, and waving them in a virtual speech mark sign "'We should get married here.' Just like that. Out of the blue!"

"Oh- yeah. It's all coming back to me!" Connor said with a groan "I just murmured on about a road or something- Jenny was signing to me to shut up, but you know me- big mouth for big foot to fit! Oh, God, what a dork!"

"No, no, don't feel that way, Connor. It's so sweet- took me completely by surprise, that's all"

"Sweet again, eh! Enough of the sweet! I can be butch too you know"

"Really? Cos I must've blinked and missed it" laughed Abby- starting to run off down the path. Connor gave chase, and when he caught up with her, they both fell to the ground laughing. Connor grabbed some grass and stuffed it down Abby's tee shirt.

"Say it- say I'm butch!" he laughed

Abby squealed "Uncle! Uncle!" she cried in surrender "OK you're butch! Alright! Big Butch Connor" she said getting up, pulling chunks of grass out of her top. She suddenly threw the grass at Connor, hitting him squarely in the face.

"You… you…" Connor spluttered, having gained a mouthful. They laughed again. They were enjoying this time together so much.

"Anyway, I am butch, y'know. I helped Becker fight the cleaners, didn't I!"

"Er- yes?" said Abby trying to remember "What happened?"

"When Helen took over with a whole bunch of 'cleaner' clones, remember. Sarah had made a tape and me and Becker went to put it over the PA system. Well, they didn't just let us walk in and play it, you know! We had to fight off the cleaners!"

"Oh, well yeah, I remember. Of course you're butch Connor. Wouldn't love a wimp would I!"

Connor puffed out his chest a bit, but then deflated as he owned up "Well OK- Becker yelled out to me to hit one guy. Hurt me hand more than it hurt him I reckon! I'm more your- back up kind of guy, really"

"Connor- I was only joking! You know that, don't you? Don't get all down again. You've saved my life too many times to mention. Maybe once you were like that, but not now. We've both grown up, haven't we!"

By this time, it was starting to get dark, and they decided to start back to the hotel. Connor bent down and picked up a daisy and gave it to Abby, who put it in her hair.

"Can't wait to get back to the hotel room" said Abby excitedly thinking about falling into the large soft comfortable looking bed. It had been a long day!

She looked over at Connor who now had a huge grin plastered across his face. Abby guessed what he was thinking about! He looked at her, and raised his eyebrows a few times, suggestively.

"Trust you, Connor" she giggled, slapping him on the shoulder "Well, we'd better hurry up then, hadn't we!"

And they both laughingly ran the rest of the way back to the hotel….

To Be Continued….

_Please, please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. _

_This chapter is dedicated to all those that have reviewed, especially auntineenah; Mijo54 and iEvenstarEstel. I really hope you like the sweet memories and fluffy bits!_

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Five**- Shopping

Connor woke first the next morning, unsure of what had awakened him. He looked at Abby sleeping peacefully next to him, her head on his bare chest. He bent his head down and lightly kissed the top of her blonde head. She looked so beautiful that he tried not to move so that he wouldn't wake her, and just spent the time enjoying the feel of her sleeping next to him.

He remembered how they had slept like this in the Cretacious- albeit not in a nice cosy bed like this, but on the hard dirt floor of their makeshift home, the ground covered with ferns and leaves to try to make it more comfortable. Connor thought back to their first night in the Cretacious- well, their first proper night- he didn't count the night spent up in a tree! How scared they had been- but both had tried so hard not to let the other know. They had set to and got down to the task of finding and preparing somewhere safe to sleep and use as their shelter, each casting darting looks round and about, too afraid to relax even for a moment in case a creature found them.

They had finally settled down to sleep, too exhausted to even take it in turns to keep watch. They had huddled together, just like this, but to Connor it had felt like they were worlds apart. He'd always loved her, of course, but back then he didn't even know how she felt. She'd pushed him away many times, but the way their eyes seemed to meet at times! He'd felt sure there was some sort of a 'spark' there between them, but he was too scared to ask Abby if she felt the same. He couldn't bear it if she said she just wanted to be mates!

When had it all changed? He wondered. He found it hard to pinpoint the exact moment when they just accepted they were 'together'. All he could remember was

that one glorious night when, having run back to their shelter after being chased by a couple of raptors, they had turned to each other. Their eyes had locked together, and this time neither of them looked away as they had in the past. It had seemed the most natural thing in the world when they both leant in for a kiss. That kiss had been the sweetest, most wonderful kiss he'd ever had- well, alright- he admitted to himself, he hadn't experienced many kisses, but he was left in no doubt about Abby's feelings.

They had made love for the first time that night, and afterwards had slept just like this- Abby's head on his chest- even though it took him some time to fall asleep as he had feel too full of awe and amazement…..

A short while later, when they had both got ready for the day, and had eaten their breakfast, Connor asked Abby-

"Abby, do you want to go out and look at some engagement rings this morning before we have to go to the ARC? We've got about two hours?"

"Yeah" Abby answered "That would be great"

"Can't wait 'til you have a ring on your finger- it'll make it all seem real then!" Connor rushed on.

"It is real, Connor" said Abby, smiling "A proper grown up couple!" And with that they grabbed their jackets and went to get Abby's car and drive into town.

They started by just looking in the windows of the few jewellery shops in town. Abby grew quieter with each window they looked at. Connor noticed how quiet she had become and began to get worried-

"Abby, you… you… haven't changed your mind, have you? Is it too much of a commitment? Cos I can wait y'know. We don't have to if you don't want….I'm fine with it… really"

"No, no, Connor" Abby quickly said "It's just… Connor, these rings are all so expensive. You can't afford this?"

"Oh, is that all!" said Connor, relieved. He'd been so scared she'd changed her mind. It had been the only thing to shake him out of his hopelessness back there in that dark desolate place which had been their future world. He'd been ready to give up his life; he'd felt such despair back then. Then Abby had whispered the words to him that brought him back; turned the darkness into the purest, brightest light. She had said that when it was all over that she was going to ask him to marry her. She'd said she loved him! She didn't often actually say those three words out loud, and it had meant so much to him- to them both! They were both crying and emotional- in front of Matt too!

"No, really, Abby" Connor said "It's fine! I- er. Well I have some money saved for it" Connor continued, flushing slightly

"What do you mean?" asked Abby "I don't want you to spend all your savings on me?"

"Er- no, it's not like that exactly"

"What, then?"

"Well, I've got a… well a… Oh boy! I've got a feeling you're gonna call me sweet again!"

"What?"

"OK, here's the thing- I've got a wedding fund saved."

"Eh?" said Abby, looking as if Connor was weird

Connor took a deep breath. "When I first met you, I knew you were 'the one'! I started saving my spare change. Put it into a jar and called it my wedding fund. Been saving ever since"

"Wedding fund!" laughed Abby "Oh it's so lucky Becker doesn't know about this!" Connor looked panicked for a moment-

"You won't… you won't tell him, will you?"

"Of course not! So… are you really sure you want to pay this much?" Abby said again, all mirth going from her voice.

"Yes. It's really what I want, Abby" Connor said, and turned to look fully into Abby's eyes. They drew together in a small kiss.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment, and then turned back to the jewellery shop window.

"Let's go in" said Connor, and they entered the shop hand in hand feeling excited and emotional.

They tried a few rings on, but neither Abby nor Connor really liked them. They began to feel a little frustrated, when Connor suddenly spotted a ring on a pad in the window.

"Abby" he whispered "What do you think about that one?"

It was a small ring. It was white gold with a small sapphire in the middle surrounded by diamonds. As soon as Abby saw it, she knew that was 'the one.' Connor had a chuckle about it later when he said he'd always known he'd own the 'one ring' one day, referring to the 'Lord of the Rings' story. The salesman tried to 'encourage' them to buy a bigger, brasher ring but they both knew that this ring was the one they wanted, and a few minutes later, they left the shop, the ring sparkling on Abby's finger.

"It's beautiful" whispered Abby

"Yeah" said Connor puffing out his chest. "We're officially engaged now! Wonder what Cutter would've said?"

Abby looked at Connor with shining eyes- "He would have said 'about time!' "They both laughed, remembering the man they both thought of as their 'surrogate' father. "He would have been so proud of us" she finished

"Yeah" agreed Connor, and they both got into Abby's car to drive off to the ARC, happy in the knowledge that they were going to spend another evening at the hotel…..

To Be Continued

_I really hoped you enjoyed Chapter Five. If you did- please, please PLEASE! (OK getting carried away now!) review, I'd love to hear from you... _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. Thank you so much for your reviews!_

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Six**_-_ Anomaly Alert

When they arrived at the ARC, they gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek and separated to go about their daily business. Abby went straight to the menagerie, taking off her precious ring- carefully placing it onto a table to keep it clean and safe whilst sorting out the creatures.

"There" she thought "It'll be safe there." She began her daily task of checking on each creature to make sure they were all fit and well.

Meanwhile, Connor was in his lab, his nose buried in some papers that only he and a handful of other scientists completely understood. All the New Dawn paperwork had been removed, and put into boxes on a table in the corner of the lab. Connor tried his best to ignore the boxes as he got immersed in his work.

They hadn't been at work very long when Abby suddenly looked at the table where she'd left her ring. It was gone! Her heart did a little flip, and she panicked for one moment before collecting herself and started thinking rationally.

"Had it all of five minutes, and lost it already!" she thought. Suddenly she spotted Rex, the little Coelurosauravus flying low above her head, something sparkling in his mouth.

"Rex!" she cried "My ring! Bring it back here!" Rex appeared to be playing a fine game with her as he happily circled above her head, making her turn in circles trying to grab him. "REX!" she yelled "DROP THAT RING! I don't have time for this!"

But Rex was having none of it. He was enjoying himself showing off, and Abby couldn't help smile at his antics as he swooped above her, and she really thought he was doing it on purpose. He suddenly flew off into the depths of the menagerie. At that moment, Abby's mobile phone rang.

"Oh no!" thought Abby- "Its Connor- trust him to pick this precise moment to call!" It was as if he knew something had happened. Abby was about to answer her mobile, when Rex suddenly swooped back down and flew between her and the phone, making her drop it. "Rex! What has got into you!" she said, making a grab for him. She missed. Abby groaned. She'd never get the ring back at this rate. Maybe she should fetch Rex some food and he'd drop the ring to eat. Abby was just about to leave the glassed area and go to the small kitchenette area of the menagerie to prepare some salad leaves for Rex when the door opened with a 'swoosh', and Connor walked in.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned that she hadn't answered the phone.

"Er…yes?" said Abby in a small voice

"You didn't answer..." Connor said waving his hand at the mobile phone "You're phone….you didn't…."

"Yes, Connor, I get it! It's Rex- he's being really naughty today!"

"What? Rex? Are you boy- you teasing Abby? Come on Rex, come here boy!" Connor said in a strange voice that sounded like he was talking to a baby. Abby was amazed, and a bit annoyed when Rex flew down immediately, straight into Connor's arms, just like that.

"What's this…? R... what've you got in your mouth?" asked Connor, reaching his hand into Rex's mouth and pulling the ring out from between his teeth. "Ew! Gross!" he said as he withdrew his fingers covered with drool. "Oh! It's your ring!"

"I know" sighed Abby "I guess Rex just wanted to have a closer look at it! Thank you, Connor- you're my knight in shining armour- as usual!"

Connor grinned. He liked the thought of being some kind of a super hero. He leant in to share a kiss with Abby. "Really?" he said "Am I really like a knight. Cos y'know I'm pretty good with a virtual sword- like on my Xbox games. Beat the 'bosses' every time don't I- well almost!"

"You'll always be my hero, Connor" she smiled, stroking his cheek with her hand "But you're not exactly like a knight! Sir William de Mornay- now there was a knight- literally!"

"Yeah" said Connor remembering "I remember him alright! He was one tough cookie! Thought London was Hell! I've always quite liked it myself- the bars- the pubs- the night clubs- the girls…."

"Night clubs! Have you ever even been to a night club, Connor?" Abby laughed

"Of course I have!" he answered indignantly "Well, no- not exactly. Wouldn't let me in, would they- I wasn't wearing a tie and jacket. Duncan had trainers and Tom wore jeans. Gave it up as a bad job and went to have a pizza instead. But I stood in the queue for an hour!"

They laughed. "Nerd! Abby said, affectionately.

"What!" he cried.

"But _my_ nerd" she said and kissed him.

"I like that- I think" he said "And yeah, I remember that knight was gonna kill you! I was terrified- but you didn't back down, did you! You're the bravest woman I know- you're more a knight than I'll ever be!"

"Er…thanks?" said Abby

Just then a klaxon sounded out- it was an anomaly alert. They both dashed off to go to the ADD, Abby slipping her ring into her zip pocket for safety. Jess read out the co-ordinates for the anomaly and Becker threw a black box to each of the main core team members in turn. They all set of at a jog to the sound of Lester's shrill voice yelling after them-

"No running in the corridors!"

Jess' voice suddenly sounded in their ear pieces "Creature incursion- looks like some kind of hippo / cow?"

"Sounds like an embolotherium" said Connor, briefing everyone on what they could expect from the creature, just as if he was reading it straight out of a book.

"Seen em before" mused Abby

"Yes, Abigail" smirked Becker, remembering the last time they had dealt with the creatures "When that man had your bra and thought you were a stripper!"

"What?" questioned Connor, his voice going up an octave or two, no doubt thinking of a bra- less Abby dancing a striptease.

"IT WAS NOT MY BRA1" snapped Abby "It was his!"

"What?" said Emily in surprise "Do men wear brassieres in this era?"

"No!" laughed Abby "He was dressed up in it, as a stag night prank!"

"Stag? Oh never mind, it will take me forever to get used to this time!" said Emily

"Anyway" continued Abby, looking pointedly at a still smirking Becker, "They're OK- it's just the bull we have to watch out for"

"Tell me about it" said Connor, snapping out of his daydream "One chased me for hours while you girls messed about with bras and suchlike" Abby gave Connor a glare.

"Well, c'mon people" Matt said "Let's herd these creatures back through the anomaly."

They had difficulty herding the embolotherium back through the anomaly. They seemed happy to graze the cud and stay exactly where they were. Abby had a stray though pop into her head of Sarah, who she had been with before when they had dealt with these animals. She'd known Sarah had been scared of the creatures but wouldn't admit it to Abby. Whereas Abby had walked straight through the group, Sarah had seemed to crawl on her hands and knees, getting mud all over her face in the process. Abby smiled sadly at the thought. She missed Sarah.

Connor was standing by the anomaly, setting up the locking device, ready to close the anomaly the moment they went back through. He was having a little trouble with the device- the journey must have jolted it on the way over, and some of the wires had become detached.

Meanwhile, Matt and the others were 'shooing' the creatures to get them moving. Suddenly Becker tripped over a large rock that was in his way, and his EMD emitted a whirring sound of electricity revving up. The nearest animal heard the noise, and was startled. She started lumbering away from Becker as fast as she could. The herd caught her nervousness and began to follow- luckily they were stampeding in the right direction.

"Way to go, Becker!" said Abby, but the next moment her expression turned to fear-"Connor! Get out of the way- they're coming too fast towards you! CONNOR! Move! Quick!"

Connor turned around to the sight of fourteen huge beasts thundering towards the anomaly- and him! He tried to dive out of the way but was knocked aside by one of the herd, now desperate to get back through the sparkling shards. Connor went down with a thud, hitting his head on one of the cases of equipment as he fell.

"Ow" he heard himself say as everything went black…

Connor woke up slowly. He felt very strange. His head ached and his eyes didn't want to open. He took a breath and opened them carefully. Everything hurt and his vision was slightly blurred.

"Connor!" said Abby quietly. Well, to everyone else it seemed quiet, but to Connor, it seemed as if she had yelled it straight into his ear at the top of her voice. His head thumped in protest at the sound.

"Abby-" he moaned "Where…what?" he very slowly and carefully managed to move his head to look around without it feeling like it would explode. Feeling stronger, he tried to sit up.

"No, Connor" said Abby, who was sitting by his side- he had been unconscious for more than an hour and she had been really worried. "Stay there. You got knocked out by the creatures. You're in the ARC hospital, but you'll be fine!"

"Except for this headache" Connor replied "Feels like I had too much to drink- without the drink! Ow! Did you get all the creatures back?"

"Yes, its all fine, Connor." said Abby "And the anomaly is closed. Everything is fine." She didn't tell him how close he had come to being trampled to death. It was only by chance that the bull had suddenly roared up, and led the herd inches away from Connor- straight back into the anomaly. She'd been so frightened! But it wasn't just that- that was bad enough- but she'd felt a jolt of surprise at the intensity of her feelings for Connor at that moment. She'd been so afraid she was going to lose him. Although she'd been terrified at the thought she was also amazed how their relationship had moved on so swiftly. Was it really only a few days ago that she and Connor had been at loggerheads over New Dawn? They'd grown so far apart back then- it had broken her heart to have to sneak around behind his back. To think that Jess had thought she'd been cheating on him! Abby looked over at Connor, pain etched on his handsome face, brow furrowed with the remains of his headache. She stroked his forehead with her hand as he lay back again, eyes closed, smiling at her touch.

Abby suddenly wondered who Jess thought she could possibly have had an affair with- Becker? Well, everyone knew Jess had a huge crush on him! That _would_ worry her! Becker did sometimes show that he cared for Jess in return, though- she remembered when the beetle had bitten Jess- Becker had been so worried. And the way he got so embarrassed after he'd finally managed to inject her with the adrenalin she needed! He'd been as bad as Connor- rambling on about some 'security' he'd had to deal with! Abby smiled at the thought- no she and Becker were good pals; often having spats and differences of opinion but that was it. They hadn't ever flirted or anything- he was too much like her big brother.

Who, then? She mused. Mmm- Matt? She could see how their relationship could have been misconstrued. Always off whispering in corners or going off privately to another room. Yes she could understand that a little- but surely everyone could se that Matt was besotted with Emily. They weren't shy in showing their feelings at all. Matt often threw his arm around Emily's shoulders without caring who was there to see. Not Matt, then.

Surely not- no! That would be laughable! Surely Jess hadn't thought she'd be having an affair with Lester! Over the years she and Lester's relationship had changed a lot. She hadn't really had much to do with him at first. But she had really grown to like and respect the gruff, sarcastic man who was her boss. He'd listened to her about the creatures and helped save them from Burton's dastardly plan to kill them all- even Rex! Yes, he'd suddenly become closer to her- but not like that! He was happily married! And besides that, Jess herself had a really good relationship with him. They were hilarious together!

No- she'd never work it out. Maybe Jess hadn't anyone specific in mind at all. But Abby knew that she would never cheat on Connor- and no matter what stupid things he got himself into, she'd never give up on him. It had taken her years to reach this point and now that she and Connor were no longer dancing around each other- too shy or afraid to bring it out into the open their true feelings, she wasn't going to let it go without a fight!

"Y'know" said Connor suddenly opening his eyes, "My mam always said that every time you bang your head, some brain cells die! I can't have many left now!" Abby laughed at Connor's weak attempt at a joke.

A medic suddenly appeared and checked Connor over- checking his temperature; pulse and blood pressure.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked. When he said 'fine' she said he'd be able to leave the hospital as soon as he felt strong enough to get up, but to take it easy for the rest of the day. Connor managed to sit up, and looked around the room.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked

"Don't worry, I've got them- just rest up a bit and then I'll get Becker to give us a lift home!"

"OK. I don't like hospitals" he said "Even if it is the ARC's medical bay."

"For someone that doesn't like hospitals, you do seem to spend quite a lot of time in them!" laughed Abby "But I don't like them either, especially where you're concerned. But now that I know you're OK, this room kinda reminds me of Sid and Nancy! Do you remember when we found them! Each of us got one separately! Cutter and I were locked in a room with a woman giving birth, and we got Nancy when she when she was left behind! She was so cute! Mind you, the woman giving birth wasn't so keen. Nor was I when I had to deliver the baby! Beautiful baby, though-" said Abby, reminiscing.

A sudden thought occurred to her- oh oh! Why was she suddenly thinking fond thoughts about babies? Surely- surely she wasn't getting broody! Oh, but- Connor's baby! A vision popped into Abby's head- a baby with her blonde hair and Connor's gorgeous puppy dog eyes- or maybe his chocolate brown hair and her bright blue… No! No! What was she doing- they'd only just got engaged. She shook herself and forced herself to listen to what Connor was saying.

"Yeah, and I caught Sid! Becker was being all macho and playing 'soldier boy' and told me to catch him! And I did! He was way cute! Er… Sid, I mean- not… you know… Beck…"

"So are you" smiled Abby, pulling Connor into a kiss. Their kisses got deeper as Connor's headache receded under the spell that Abby always managed to cast over him. He pulled her closer to him, his tongue exploring her soft lips and mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her….

"Hey, you two!" Matt's voice said, making them suddenly aware of their surroundings. "I see you're feeling better! Had us worried there for a moment, mate"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Connor replied sheepishly, glancing at Abby and then looking down- feeling a bit embarrassed.

"The doc says you're fine and all clear to go" Matt continued

"Great!" said Connor, jumping up, and then having to stop a second as he let the dizziness wash over him for a moment.

"Hey- take it easy!" said Matt "Only go out if there's an alert if you're really up to it- when I tell you two to 'get a room', I don't actually mean a hospital room!"….

A short while later Connor was feeling much better. He was able to stand and move around without the room dancing the samba with him, and his head felt so much better. Abby helped Connor get into his clothes, and with his declarations that he was fine, and would just be in his lab reading- nothing too strenuous, they all separated and went back to work.

When Abby had finished in the menagerie, she went back to find Connor.

"Hey, Connor," she said "It's time to go! We've got another night booked in the hotel, and I don't want to miss waste a moment of it!" she said seductively wrapping her arms around Connor and moving in as close to him as she could.

"Yeah- the food was great!" teased Connor

"Connor…"

"Mmmm- that chicken- making me mouth water!"

"CONNOR!" Abby said, hands on her hips

Connor continued softly "And the soft carpet in the lounge area…"

"That's more like it"

"And the shower made for two…"

"Mmmm!"

"And the big, soft cosy bed….." Connor finished triumphantly pressing close to Abby, his body reacting to the contact, letting her know exactly what he had on his mind.

"C'mon, lover- we've got a meal to eat!" she laughed as they walked together hand in hand out of the ARC to spend another evening in the hotel.

_To Be Continued…_

_So there you have Chapter Six! I really hope you liked the little walk down memory lane, and the love our favourite couple share._

_Please spare a few moments to review- I really love them- not as much as I love Primeval- but a very close second!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

_**Summary; **I just wanted to write an Abby and Connor story because they are my favourites, and I miss them! Set after Series 5 episode 6. Quite short chapters but I hope you enjoy them. _

_**Sorry about the last chapter-no-one reviewed (heartbroken!), so I guess it wasn't great. Hope you like this one better, especially as it's the last chapter in this story. If you like it please, please, pretty please review. It just makes me so happy knowing that someone loves Connor and Abby as much as I do!**_

**Sweet Memories**

**Chapter Seven**_-_ Last Night

By the time Abby and Connor reached the hotel room, Connor was feeling much better and fully recovered. The meds seemed to have kicked in and left him with just a dull ache where once there'd been a thumping band of marching drummers parading around inside his head. He kind of liked Abby fussing around him, though. He'd waited so long for Abby to reciprocate his feelings that even a little bit of affection from her still made his heart pound and his body yearn for closer contact.

He thought about other couples he'd known- Helen and Cutter. Was this how they'd first thought about each other? Look how that had ended. He could _never_ imagine Abby- his Abby- ever doing that to him! To stand there bare-faced and shoot him in cold blood! The thought made him shiver, and Abby instinctively moved closer to him in concern.

Connor nearly groaned out loud at the contact, but his dark thoughts still pushed their way to the forefront of his mind. Is this how Abby had felt towards Stephen? Had she yearned for him at his slightest touch? Connor felt jealousy creeping in, going right down into his soul at that thought. He must stop this! Stop being so melodramatic! It must be the after effects of the medication! After all, Stephen was dead! He had died for everyone- to stop the predators getting out into the world. He'd been a good friend- like an older brother.

Anyway, Connor hadn't felt like that with Caroline, so maybe it was only when you found that special person- that one true love. Sure, he'd felt flattered by Caroline. No girl had ever really shown an interest in him before- he'd always been too busy with his research- his dinosaur database; his science and his conspiracy theories to notice the odd glance in his direction. Caroline had picked him up in the video store- she was pretty, bubbly _and_ she liked Sci-fi! Well, he'd thought she did at the time! But he'd never yearned for her like he did with Abby. Sure, he'd tried it on a few times- hell, he was a red-bloodied male, after all, but he hadn't really felt too dejected by her rejection.

No- for him, it had only ever been Abby. He looked over at her to where she had moved to, fussing with the bed clothes, turning down the sheets. Their eyes suddenly met and all comprehensive thought fled from Connor's mind. His knees turned to jelly and desire overtook him at Abby's soft gaze. Her pink tongue ran over her lips and he couldn't wait a moment longer, and with one quick stride he was by her side, capturing her soft lips against his. They fell back onto the bed, locked together.

"You sure you're up to this?" said Abby

"Oh yeah" whispered Connor as passion finally overcame them both and they lost themselves in their love for each other…..

Abby and Connor lay in each others arms a long time after their passion had been sated, whispering to each other and just enjoying being alive and safe together.

"Abby" said Connor

"Mmm?"

"Can we get married soon, please?"

Abby sat up in surprise. "But we've only just got engaged. The others don't even know about it yet?"

"I know! But when they do- can we… can we… soon… I can't wait to call you my wife!"

"Oh! Connor- you're so sw…. No! No! I wasn't going to say it! I want that too. Why not? We don't want a big wedding anyway- do we?"

"No, I'll be happy just being there with you! But we can invite the others from the ARC, and Jack of course. Oh and my mum and gran will want to come. And…."

Abby cut Connor's ramblings off with a soft kiss. "Doofus!" she said

"Doofus?" he laughed "Is that even a word? I've been called many things but…."

"Yeah- like- nerd" said Abby

"Geek" agreed Connor

"Lester called us Scrappy and Daphne- remember!"

"Yeah- but I think I'm more your Fred really. Y'knw, the one who's in charge. Scrappy was a _dog_!"

"No, you're more like Shaggy! Always in trouble!" Abby laughed.

"And come to think of it, Cutter once called me R2D2! I like that one better- I think- no maybe not! But at least it's from Star Wars!"

"Did he? When was that?"

"Er… It was the day that you saved me from a predator. Never forget it! You were great!"

"Thanks! Er… did I? What did I do?"

"Cutter sent me to the truck to get the oscilloscope. I switched it on when I was there and it picked up a signal straight away, and there it was! On the car! I wasn't so 'bad ass' in those days- I was terrified!"

"So you wouldn't be scared now, if one came along"

"No not at all- well OK! Yes I would, but that's beside the point!" Connor said "I managed to get out of the car but it was about to tear me to pieces when you came along and threw a rock at it! Distracted it immediately! You saved me- thank you, Abby" Connor said, kissing Abby thoroughly on the lips. "I said I wouldn't ever give up- like Han Solo, but Cutter said he'd always thought of me as more like R2D2 instead! He had a strange sense of humour!"

"Yeah- remember when he called us Sid and Nancy cos of the clothes we were wearing. I was very modern, thank you very much! That's why we called the diictodons Sid and Nancy!"

"Yeah. I miss Cutter's quips!" Connor sighed, thinking sadly of the man he thought of as a father "And then there was Becker! He called me Dr Doolittle! What is it with everyone and their names for us!"

"Well, you call him 'action man' and 'soldier boy'" said Abby

"No- soldier boy was started off by Danny! - anyway, back to the point…thank you for saving me, Abby" And Connor gave Abby another kiss, pushing her back on the bed.

"And I need to thank you for saving me- from the Mer…."she said, giving Connor a kiss "And for saving Rex from Jack and his friends…" giving him another kiss "And for…." But Connor cut off what she was going to say by rolling on top of her, his lips locked to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. She lost what she was about to say as her words turned into a groan of passion instead…

"Wish this wasn't our last night" said Abby later as they sat in the lush restaurant, having a lovely romantic meal.

"Me too- but we can always come back again, can't we!" replied Connor.

"Maybe though… maybe it's time we looked for our own place?"

"Yeah, it would be great, like old times, but better cos we…. But what about Jess?"

"Perhaps it would be good for her too. Becker might be around more if we weren't always in the way- I'm sure he thinks you'd make fun of him!"

"What? Wait! Becker…and Jess? Are you sure? I mean she's only young? I know she likes him- remember our first day in the flat? She wanted to know all about everyone- especially Becker! I thought it was just a crush. I didn't know he liked her too!" said Connor, dumbfounded at this revelation

"Well, you were pretty occupied elsewhere- New Dawn stuff (sorry to mention!) but he brings her chocolate bars- lots of chocolate bars! And he was really, really worried when she got bitten by that beetle"

"Oh yeah! It all makes sense now! Why didn't I see it? Oh, I'm so going to…." Abby looked at Connor and he stopped grinning instantly "Not… do….. anything at all" he said slowly.

"Good!" said Abby, smiling.

They enjoyed their leisurely meal and wandered out to the bar area.

"Hey, look!" said Connor "Its Matt and Emily! What are they doing here? Hey, Guys!" he called

Matt and Emily turned away from the bar where they were standing. "Hey" Matt said "Good to see you both. We're all here- you spoke so highly about the place today, we thought we'd come and have a drink. We don't want to intrude on you two though-"

"No that's great" said Abby, and Connor nodded in agreement "It'll be fun!"

Matt pointed out where the others were sitting and Connor and Abby went to join them. They all started chatting and Abby carefully watched Connor to make sure he wasn't making a beeline towards Becker to make fun of him with his new found ammunition. These boys! How they loved to mess with each other! But Connor seemed to be behaving, although he was watching Becker and Jess especially, just to check out if Abby was right about them.

Meanwhile, Becker and Jess were standing together. Becker was speaking and Jess was looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"Well, well" thought Connor "Yet another couple. The ARC's _the _place to be when it comes to matchmaking!" He smiled to himself.

Suddenly Jess gave out an ear piercing scream. "Abby!" she cried. She reached over and grabbed Abby's left hand. "What's this!"

Abby and Connor looked at each other. "Oh, yeah" Abby said

"Its… er…" said Connor, looking a little flushed

"We're engaged!" finished Abby, laughing.

Where there had been a lot of chatter and laughter, there was suddenly silence. Everyone seemed to look at each other for just a moment in time….And just as quickly as the silence had ascended; there was suddenly a blast of noise. Everyone was clapping Connor and each other on the back. They kissed Abby, and drew the couple into their midst to celebrate the news.

"Well, it's about bloody time!" a sarcastic voice cut into the noise. Everyone turned in surprise in the direction of the voice. He stood there looking at the two young people he had known since they had first joined the team. He saw a man standing there, straight and tall and proud, where once he had seen a nervous, bumbling irritating boy. He saw a beautiful young woman standing beside her man, her eyes full of love and wonder as they looked at each other. The man felt a sense of pride as if it had been his own children standing there.

Lester walked forward and extended his hand to Connor in a congratulation handshake. He gruffly pulled Abby into an embrace, for once not caring it was in front of all the team.

"The champagne is on me!" he said in a loud voice to a rousing cheer from his employees, colleagues and friends.

Abby and Connor looked at each other. This had turned out to be a great weekend, after all…..

THE END

_So ends our little fluffy trip down memory lane. I really, really hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you did._

_New story on the way soon! Please get in touch, and see you here at fanfic again soon!_

_XXX_


End file.
